


Breakdown

by blacksheepwoman



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gore, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheepwoman/pseuds/blacksheepwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fearlings are louder in Jokul's mind - he just can't get them out or silence them. But will he listen to what they're saying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Jokul is the character created and owned by Pooka Curse. Winter Prince Jack is the character created and owned by Guardian-of-Fun. 
> 
> Mainly inspired by a piece of art from Pooka, but also from Guardian. 
> 
> This is all purely fan-made guessing: I don't own the characters so I can't claim this is how they actually act or think.

 

It felt cold in the cave – ha! Cold! To him!

 

But at least he was thinking it was cold – why else was his body trembling as having a seizure?

 

Well – it could be those voices tormenting his mind that was making him flail so violently.

 

**Jokul!  Jokul!    Play with us!    Why are you ignoring us?**

 

He wanted to rip apart his scalp with his fingers to get them to stop – the thought of the action somewhat helped to focus on something satisfying to do. Wouldn’t it be nice to have some soft skin shredded and delightfully wet & bloodstained than to listen to them?

 

**Jokul?   Jokul?    Don’t you want to be with us?     Let’s play a game with some of the humans!     Want to guess what we want to play?**

Where was Hyde? Damn it! He couldn’t even tell what bloody time it was this far in the cavern.

 

Why wouldn’t they _shut up and leave him alone?_

**Jokul!   Jokul!   We want to play a game with the humans! We want to play with you! C’mon~    Jokul!  Jokul!  Jokul!**

 

“JOKUL!”

 

He swerved his head to look toward at the entrance of the cave - at Prince. How could he feel so relieved and terrified at the same time? Prince was rushing toward him – and he wanted to both hug him and push him back. Why?

 

**NO!    Don’t let him near us, Jokul!    He’ll hurt us!    He’ll hurt you!     Protect us Jokul!     Protect us and attack him!**

Oh – that’s why.

 

He always heard those voices and he could usually overcome them, ignore them. Sometimes they would get a little bit annoyingly louder – though still manageable.

 

How did they become so loud now and persistent?

 

Jokul doesn’t remember moving – or maybe he will later, but he feels so disconnected right now.

 

But the Prince was rather fixed to Jokul at the moment – Jokul guessed that’s what stabbing does – forcing someone to become violently attached to you until you release them.

 

Well – at least he was getting to feel that flesh and blood he wanted to do.

 

Though how and why was he laughing and crying at the same time?

 

Why couldn’t he ever keep his mind together? 


End file.
